


Godersi il momento

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Eruri Week 2019, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Erwin rideva abbastanza forte da irritarlo.





	Godersi il momento

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'_[EruriWeek 2019](https://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/186708347590/eruri-week-2019-this-year-erwin-and-levi-are)_.  
**Prompt 24/08/2019:** Roommates

Erwin rideva abbastanza forte da irritarlo. Rideva e rideva, in modo piuttosto sguaiato anche, mentre Levi osservava il pavimento con un'espressione che lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione su quello che stava pensando in quel preciso istante, con il pavimento bagnato sotto le scarpe. Un pavimento fradicio.  
Un'enorme pozza d'acqua ricopriva il pavimenti sul quale lui ed Erwin stavano camminando fino a poco prima per evitare l'annunciata _catastrofe_. Catastrofe che si era verificata comunque, in effetti: una tubatura del loro bagno era letteralmente esplosa ed Erwin era scoppiato a ridere perché la reazione di Levi era stata quella di urlare per l'esasperazione.  
Non aveva mai reagito in quel modo, eppure...  
«Vaffanculo, Erwin. Che cazzo ridi?!»  
Erwin rideva ancora, ma cercò di allentare la frequenza per potergli rispondere, anche se con scarsi risultati. «Solo... dobbiamo chiamare il responsabile del dormitorio... non c'è bisogno di prendersela così a male...»  
«No! Fa schifo! Guarda il pavimento... è un maledetto schifo! È-»  
Erwin sembrò averne abbastanza e, passandosi una mano sulla bocca, come se così facendo potesse smettere del tutto di ridacchiare, trasse poi a sé Levi per baciarlo.  
Bacio che sembrò bastare per metterlo a tacere, o almeno che lo avrebbe tenuto impegnato per qualche secondo... Sapeva che non appena fosse tornato in grado di formulare qualche insulto, Levi non si sarebbe affatto risparmiato. Ma bisognava godersi il momento, no?


End file.
